MARVEL COMICS: The Incredible Hulk Returns
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE 70's MARVEL TV UNIVERSE GAMMA CORPS (HULK) THOR CORPS IN THE MEDIA The Incredible Hulk Returns is a 1988 made-for-television film based on the Marvel comic books that serves as a continuation of the popular Incredible Hulk television series. In it, Dr. David Banner has nearly cured himself from being the Hulk. This was also Jack Colvin's last appearance as Jack McGee. This television movie acted as a backdoor pilot for an unproduced television series featuring the Thor comic book character. This is the first time another character or element from the Marvel Universe appeared in the milieu of the TV series. Thor's appearance differs from the Marvel Comics character created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, resembling a more realistic and divine version of the "Norse God of Thunder" but still closely following the comic in that he is sent to earth to learn humility. This is the first and only time that magical, supernatural or otherworldly elements have been used in the universe of the Incredible Hulk TV series. Thor was played by Eric Allan Kramer and Dr. Donald Blake by Steve Levitt. In this version Blake does not become Thor, who is a separate character. By holding Thor's hammer Mjolnir and shouting "Odin!" Blake can summon the Viking Warrior to help him, the two interacting and openly discussing their situations: Blake wants Thor off his back, but the latter will not be admitted into Asgard until he has proven himself worthy. The hammer is also not restricted by the worthiness test. Unlike the preceding series which was produced by MCA/Universal, this film and its following two sequels were produced by New World Television (New World was Marvel's owner at the time) and Bill Bixby's production outfit, which, in association with NBC, took over the Hulk television franchise from former broadcaster CBS. YOUTUBE: PLOT: Two years after he walked off into the sunset in the episode "A Minor Problem", Dr. David Banner has been gainfully employed at the Joshua-Lambert Research Institute (as David Bannion) where he and a team of scientists are putting the final touches on a Gamma Transponder. It has been two years since his last transformation into the creature and Banner is now happily involved in a relationship with a young widow. Banner hopes to put all worries about the risk of transforming into the Hulk to rest by using the Gamma Transponder to reverse the effects of gamma radiation on himself. David is surprised by the arrival of Dr. Donald Blake, a former student of his. Blake explains that he now shares a mystical bond with Thor, the God of Thunder of Norse mythology. Blake calls upon Thor to appear in order to prove the validity of his story. The appearance of the Viking god is shocking enough to transform David into the creature, and a battle between Hulk and Thor leaves David's lab severely damaged.With his experiment now set back, David and his transponder become the target of a crime organization within the ranks of the Joshua-Lambert Institute. CAST: PRESS PHOTOS: The Incredible Hulk Returns cast.jpg|The Incredible Hulk Returns cast hulk & thor 2.jpg|Thor, Stan Lee & Hulk hulk & thor 3.jpg|Hulk & Thor 1 hulk & thor 4.jpg|Thor hulk & thor 5.jpg|Thor, Hulk, David Banner hulk & thor.jpg|Hulk & Thor Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:70's Marvel TV Universe Category:The Incredible Hulk Category:Thor Category:Dr. Bruce Banner - Hulk Category:Dr. Donald Blake